Cameras generally include a light-proof enclosure having an aperture with a shuttered lens through which the image of an object is focused and recorded on a photosensitive film. A user typically triggers the shutter to expose the film, thus allowing a picture to be made.
Sometimes it is desirable for a user to take a picture when they are not present. For instance, the user may want to keep surveillance on an area for security or surveillance reasons. In some situations, the camera is switched on and continuously scans the area. In other situations, the camera is triggered by an event. Some typical motion detector cameras have a conventional, third-party 35 mm camera mounted within a housing and are thus constricted as to the options the camera can provide.